


You sweet thing (tell me your name)

by uswnt_nwsoccer



Series: Don't care if we fall from grace. [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_nwsoccer/pseuds/uswnt_nwsoccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not giving up was both a blessing and a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You sweet thing (tell me your name)

Her seat felt uncomfortable, the air made too much noise, the guy next to her kept snoring and she hadn’t had a good night sleep because well, Ali woke her up earlier than she had intended to say her goodbye. Ali.

If she closed her eyes she swore she could feel Ali’s hands on her skin. She could hear the low moan emanating from her throat every time Ashlyn hit the spot with the experience of countless nights together. The way her body shakes, and her nails scratch and leave red marks in the skin of her back, while an orgasm courses throughout her body escaping in the form of a name; her name.

But the best came after, when Ali finally calmed, she never felt more important and needed than in that moment with Ali in bed. Curled half on top of Ashlyn kissing the spot above her heart whispering ‘I love you’s’ in the dark and holding her hand as if letting go meant Ashlyn would vanish; and she had, because when Ali didn’t hold on to her hand that morning she had left.

She had run and Ali hadn’t stopped her. Now here she was halfway to Stockholm. 

Ashlyn closed her eyes one more time trying to relax but the memories of how that habit of Ali holding her hand even while she was asleep had begun filled her head.

***********  
Being injured for the majority of her college career was starting to take a toll one her. She was barely starting to find herself again when another injury happened. If it hadn't been for Whitney she had given up long ago, right after her second ACL. She was grateful she hadn't, because right before she finished college she got called up for her first full national team camp.

Crossing the hotel entrance, she held her breath when heads turned to look at her. She was nervous and looking around she noticed some of the people she looked up to were right there in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak when her eyes fell on the face of a girl with big, sparkly brown eyes. The girl send a blinding smile towards her, her nose crinkling and Ashlyn thought she might faint, until some familiar voices filled her ears.

Tobin and HAO made their way towards the door where she was still standing. She was soon enveloped in a bone-crushing hug, laughs and smiles.

"I'm so glad you're here dude!" Tobin exclaimed holding her by the shoulders, and shaking her furiously. "We get to be roomies!"

"Really?" Ashlyn let out a sigh of relief, as much as she wanted to fit in and befriend everyone; having a familiar face with her would help her calm her nerves.

"Come on, let's introduce you to everyone" Heather said walking back to the group of girls occupying most of the hotel's lobby.

One by one, Heather and Tobin when around dragging Ashlyn to introduce her. Some of the girls she knew their names from previous youth camps, of course the most recognized ones from commercials and stuff. Then halfway through their introduction, Ashlyn was still laughing at Pinoe's antics when she turned around and was faced with a brown-eyed girl. She tripped with her own feet upon receiving another smile from the girl.

"And this is-" Tobin caught her arm preventing her from face planting on the floor "are you alright?"

"Y-Yup, all good" Ashlyn received a weird look from both of her friends, but they shrug it off.

"Alexandra Krieger" The girl introduced herself before Tobin or Heather had the chance to. "You can call me Ali, I mean everyone does, so you might as well do it too. I would prefer if you call me Ali actually, I like it better; you don't have to, you can call me whatever I guess" Ali trailed off at the end looking down to the floor trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.

HAO raised an eyebrow while Tobin held back a smile, amused at the rambling and mumbling. "So, yeah this is Ali" Tobin gestured with her hand "Ali this is Ashlyn H-"

"Harris" The blonde finished. "I'm Ashlyn" She held out her hand waiting for the shorter girl to take it.

"It's really nice to finally meet you, these two have been talking a lot about you" Ali said while shaking her hand. 

"whatever they told you don't believe them, unless they're good things" Ashlyn smiled still holding her hand.

A few seconds passed and both girls appeared to be in trance; one drowning in a pool of hazel eyes, the other hypnotized by a bright smile. Heather cleared her throat hoping that would bring them back to earth.

"Well" Tobin started "now that's that, shall we continue with the intros or do you wanna go up to your room to get settled? I mean you're familiar with most of the girls left so?"

"actually yeah I do want to take my bags up to the room, it's been a long day" came the reply.

"Okay then, we'll see you guys in a bit" Tobin said starting to walk to the elevators. "come on Ash, you might be able to unpack before dinner"

"Coming" The blonde turned to leave but stopped mid-step "it's really nice to meet you, I hope we get to know each other better" she flashed a smile that she hoped looked honest, and sexy at the same time. 

"Y-yeah, uh huh you too" Ali stuttered. Ashlyn winked before turning completely leaving Ali to fight down yet another blush.

When she catch up to Tobin the elevator was making its way down, they stood there watching the different floors light up before the doors opened. Once the doors closed again and Tobin had pressed their floor's button she turned to Ashlyn.

"Please no" 

Ashlyn turned her head to look at her "please no what?"

"I know that look, and I know you"

"what on earth are you talking about?"

"Really, are you going to play that game with me Ash?"

The older girl turned to face the doors again mumbling something along the lines of I don't what you're talking about.

"You liked Ali" Tobin stated bluntly.

"She's pretty nice" Ashlyn shrugged.

"Yes I know, and she is also off limits" 

"................."

"Ash, you can't pull one of your stunts here. This isn't some college post-game meeting where you can charm any girl you want for the night okay. This is a professional soccer camp and we're here to win games"

It was rare to hear Tobin speak so many words in one single sentence. When this happened Ash knew Tobin was being serious. "I know, and I'm not pulling any stunts" 

"Good" 

They rode the rest of the ride up in a comfortable silence. A smirk played on Ashlyn lips just before the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened "But what about after camp? Can't I do it then?"

Tobin swung at her but the blonde was already out the doors, running down the hallway. 

"you idiot, the room is this way" Tobin laughed as Ashlyn walked back.

"I knew that"

They went down for dinner a while latter, Pia introduced her to the whole team officially in an informal meeting. More than once she found herself stealing glances towards the brunette who's laughter found its way to her ear across the room. It was a sound that she never wanted to forget. More than once she caught Ali looking at her, then turning around or looking at her plate when Ashlyn saw her. And for the remainder of the camp, when the lights were off in her room; more than once she dreamed of sparkly brown eyes, crinkled nose, and blinding smile and she caught herself smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the story was a flashback while Ash was on the plane, it will be like that for most parts of the series.


End file.
